parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ankylosaurus
These dinosaurs were the prehistoric tanks of their time. Ankylosaurus magniventris was covered with hard, bony plates that offered superb protection from its most formidable predator T. rex. Rows of spikes ran along Anklyosaurus's body, and small horns adorned its head to complete an impressive defense array. Predators would have had to flip the squat, four-legged animal over, exposing its unprotected underbelly, to find a weak spot. Ankylosaurus's distinctive plates did more than deflect blows—they could also be used as weapons. At the end of the animal's tail, a series of plates were fused together and held aloft by tail vertebra fused together. This clublike tail likely delivered a powerful blow and served as a serious deterrent to would-be predators. Ankylosaurus had a beak and small teeth, which it used to browse the large quantities of plants necessary to sustain a three- to four-ton body. Ankylosaurus magniventris was the biggest and heaviest of the several ankylosaurid species and grew up to 33 feet (10 meters) long. Roles *It played Yellow Alien Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest *It played Harley P. Gerson in Dinosaurs, Inc. (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Hot Dog in Brawl Of The Dinosaurs Portrayals * In Speckles the Leopard and AFRICAN ANIMAL, it is played by African Bush Elephant * In Animal King (Dinosaur King), it is played by Nile Hippopotamus * In the Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version), ASIAN ANIMAL and Animal Train, it is played by Gaur * In AMERICAN ANIMAL, it is played by Red Fox * In Northeastern Asian Animal, it is played by Raccoon Dog * In ASIAN ANIMAL (Samwei1234 Version), it is played by Indian Rhinoceros Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5924.jpg|Fantasia (1940) Ankylosaurus (Blue Fang).jpg land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-3097.jpg|The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) ankylosaurus-detail-header.png Ankylosaurus Dossier.png|''Ankylosaurus crassacutis'' AnkylosaurusComposite.jpg Ankylosaurus (5).jpg b3d082e7d6975c193f5736fffa2cc20d.jpg Star_meets_Ankylosaurus.png Abner the Ankylosaurus.jpeg Ankylosaurus_Math_vs_Dinosaurs.png|Math vs Dinosaurs (2014) Ankylosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 8.06.59 PM.png Jumpstart firstgrade paint set land of dinosaurs.png Ankylos.jpg San Antonio Zoo Ankylosaurus.png Ankylosaurus vs. African Elephant by SameerPrehistorica.jpg North American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Ankylosaurus.png 1200px-389Torterra.png 782Jangmo-o.png Beast Boy as Ankylosaurus.png|Teen Titans (2003-2006) JWE Ankylosaurus.png Zodiac Dinosaurs by Barbalarga.jpg dm_ankylosaurus.png|Dino Master (2005) 29D6DD7F-476D-411E-A7C0-547F5EECE3B4.jpeg|Dino dog Gumby Ankylosaurus.png dinosaur explorers - ankylosaurus.png 8AD597D0-0DED-4BDE-85A7-CACA7166659B.jpeg ankylosaurus dbwc.png Zt2-ankylosaurus.jpg Simpsons Ankylosaurus.png Ankylosaurs.png Rileys Adventures Ankylosaurus.jpg Edward rileysadventures.png Riley and Elycia meets Ankylosaurus.jpg Wild Republic Ankylosaurus.png Storybots Ankylosaurus.png Zoboomafoo Ankylosaurus.png Books IMG_0323.JPG 2B0C10C9-B85D-361D-75CE-D105B226B727.jpeg 3C9D21D0-C96E-472E-86DF-E216C337C838.jpeg 0E6EA559-FD74-411F-8B4D-6E911074D0F7.jpeg 86B7DF86-640C-4272-BAD7-110F6945B925.jpeg Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History IMG 3860.JPG IMG_3861.JPG IMG 3873.JPG Also See * Euoplocephalus * Edmontonia * Nodosaurus * Talarurus * Saichania * Gastonia Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:North American Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:DINOSAUR Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Saurian Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Dinosaur Dictionary Animals Category:Dinosaurs VS Beasts Animals Category:Parkasaurus Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Math vs Dinosaurs Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Gigantosaurus Animals Category:Combat of Giants Dinosaurs Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Dinosaur Record Breakers Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Dinosaur Alphabet Book Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Jurassic World Evolution Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Dino Master Animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Dinosaur Explorers Animals Category:Dinosaurs Battle World Championship Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Animals